Alchimistul/XVIII
30px |link=Alchimistul/XVII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro “Ca şi cum ar fi trecut pe aici şi ar fi lăsat semne”, reflectă. „Ca şi cum fiecare l-ar fi cunoscut pe regele acesta într-un moment al vieţii lui. Dar la urma urmelor, el a spus că se arăta tuturor celor care-şi trăiesc Legenda Personală.” en It's almost as if he had been here and left his mark, he thought. And yet, none of these people has ever met the old king. On the other hand, he said that he always appeared to help those who are trying to realize their destiny. fr « Comme s'il était passé par ici et qu'il y ait laissé une empreinte», pensa-t-il. A croire que chacune de ces personnes avait eu l'occasion de connaître le roi à un moment ou un autre de son existence. Il avait bien dit, en vérité, qu'il apparaissait toujours à celui qui vit sa Légende Person-nelle. de it es pt ------------------- ro Plecă fără a-şi lua rămas bun de la Negustorul de Cristaluri. Nu voia să plângă, pentru că oamenii l-ar fi putut vedea. Dar o să-i fie dor de vremea aceea şi de toate lucrurile bune pe care le învăţase. Avea mai multă încredere în sine şi dorea să cucerească lumea. en He left without saying good-bye to the crystal merchant. He didn't want to cry with the other people there. He was going to miss the place and all the good things he had learned. He was more confident in himself, though, and felt as though he could conquer the world. fr Il partit sans faire ses adieux au Mar-chand de Cristaux. Il ne voulait pas pleu-rer: on aurait pu le voir. Mais il allait regretter toute cette période, et toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait apprises. Il avait davantage confiance en lui, et se sentait l'envie de conquérir le monde. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Dar mă duc pe câmpurile pe care le cunosc deja, şi voi conduce iarăşi oile.” Şi nu mai fu mulţumit cu hotărârea lui. Muncise un an întreg ca să-şi împlinească un vis, iar acest vis îşi pierdea din importanţă cu fiecare minut. Poate pentru că nu era visul lui. en "But I'm going back to the fields that I know, to take care of my flock again." He said that to himself with certainty, but he was no longer happy with his decision. He had worked for an entire year to make a dream come true, and that dream, minute by minute, was becoming less important. Maybe because that wasn't really his dream. fr «Mais je m'en vais vers les campagnes que je connais déjà, mener à nouveau mes moutons. » Et il n'était plus aussi satisfait de sa décision. Il avait travaillé toute une année pour réaliser un rêve, et ce rêve, de minute en minute, perdait peu à peu de son importance. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas son rêve, en fin de compte. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Cine ştie, o fi mai bine să fii ca Negustorul de Cristaluri: să nu mergi niciodată la Mecca şi să trăieşti din dorinţa de a o cunoaşte.” Dar le strângea pe Urim şi Tumim în mână şi aceste pietre îi dădeau forţa şi dorinţa bătrânului rege. Printr-o coincidenţă ― sau un semn, gândi flăcăul ― ajunse chiar la barul unde intrase în prima zi. Nu mai era nici urmă de hoţ, iar patronul îi aduse o ceaşcă de ceai. en Who knows… maybe it's better to be like the crystal merchant: never go to Mecca, and just go through life wanting to do so, he thought, again trying to convince himself. But as he held Urim and Thummim in his hand, they had transmitted to him the strength and will of the old king. By coincidence—or maybe it was an omen, the boy thought—he came to the bar he had entered on his first day there. The thief wasn't there, and the owner brought him a cup of tea. fr «Qui sait, après tout, s'il ne vaut pas mieux être comme le Marchand de Cris-taux? Ne jamais aller à La Mecque, et vivre de l'envie de s'y rendre.» Mais il tenait dans ses mains Ourim et Toumim et ces deux pierres lui communiquaient la force et la volonté du vieux roi. Par l'effet d'une coïncidence — ou d'un signe, pensa-t-il — il arriva au café dans lequel il était entré le premier jour. Son voleur n'y était pas, et le patron lui apporta un verre de thé. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Oricând voi putea să redevin păstor”, gândi flăcăul. „Am învăţat să îngrijesc de oi şi n-o să uit niciodată. Dar s-ar putea să nu mai am altă ocazie să ajung la Piramidele din Egipt. Bătrânul avea un colan de aur şi-mi ştia povestea. Era un rege adevărat, un rege înţelept.” en I can always go back to being a shepherd, the boy thought. I learned how to care for sheep, and I haven't forgotten how that's done. But maybe I'll never have another chance to get to the Pyramids in Egypt. The old man wore a breastplate of gold, and he knew about my past. He really was a king, a wise king. fr «Je pourrai toujours redevenir berger, se dit-il. J'ai appris à soigner les moutons, et jamais je ne pourrai oublier comment ils sont. Mais peut-être n'aurai-je plus d'autre occasion d'aller jusqu'aux Pyra-mides d'Egypte. Le vieil homme avait un pectoral en or, et connaissait mon histoire. C'était un vrai roi, un roi savant. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Se afla la doar două ore de mers pe mare de câmpiile Andaluziei, însă avea un deşert imens între el şi Piramide. Dar flăcăul înţelese poate în alt fel aceeaşi situaţie: în realitate el era cu două ore mai aproape de comoara lui. În plus, pentru a face aceste două ore de mers, întârziase aproape un an întreg. ape un an întreg. en The hills of Andalusia were only two hours away, but there was an entire desert between him and the Pyramids. Yet the boy felt that there was another way to regard his situation: he was actually two hours closer to his treasure… the fact that the two hours had stretched into an entire year didn't matter. fr Il se trouvait à deux heures à peine, en bateau, des plaines d'Andalousie, mais entre lui et les Pyramides il y avait un désert. Il comprit que la situation pouvait être envisagée aussi de la manière sui-vante : en vérité, il se trouvait maintenant à deux heures de moins de son trésor. Même si, pour faire ce trajet de deux heures, il avait dû mettre tout près d'une année entière. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Ştiu pentru ce vreau să mă întorc la oile mele. Le cunosc deja; nu-ţi dau mult de lucru şi pot fi iubite. Nu ştiu dacă deşertul poate fi iubit, dar deşertul ascunde comoara mea. Dacă nu reuşesc s-o găsesc, voi putea oricând să mă întorc acasă. Dar dintr-o dată, viaţa mi-a dat bani destui, iar eu am tot timpul la dispoziţie; de ce nu?” en I know why I want to get back to my flock, he thought. I understand sheep; they're no longer a problem, and they can be good friends. On the other hand, I don't know if the desert can be a friend, and it's in the desert that I have to search for my treasure. If I don't find it, I can always go home. I finally have enough money, and all the time I need. Why not? fr «Je sais bien pourquoi je veux retourner à mes brebis. Je connais déjà les brebis; elles ne demandent pas beaucoup de tra-vail, et on peut les aimer. Je ne sais pas si le désert peut être aimé, mais c'est le désert qui recèle mon trésor. Si je n'arrive pas à le trouver, je pourrai toujours ren-trer chez moi. Pourtant, la vie m'a donné tout d'un coup l'argent suffisant, et j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut. Alors, pourquoi non ? » de it es pt ------------------- ro Simţi o bucurie imensă în acel moment. Oricând putea să redevină păstor. Oricând putea să redevină vânzător de cristaluri. Poate că lumea avea multe alte comori ascunse, dar el avusese un vis repetat şi întâlnise un rege. Asta nu i se întâmpla oricui. en He suddenly felt tremendously happy. He could always go back to being a shepherd. He could always become a crystal salesman again. Maybe the world had other hidden treasures, but he had a dream, and he had met with a king. That doesn't happen to just anyone! fr Il ressentit en cet instant une immense allégresse. Il pourrait toujours redeve-nir un berger. Il pourrait toujours rede-venir un vendeur de cristaux. Peut-être que le monde recelait beaucoup d'au-tres trésors cachés, mais lui avait fait un rêve qui s'était répété, et il avait rencon-tré un roi. Cela n'arrivait pas à tout le monde. de it es pt ------------------- ro Era mulţumit când ieşi din bar. Îşi aminti că unul dintre furnizorii Negustorului aducea cristalurile în caravane care străbăteau deşertul. Tot le mai ţinea pe Urim şi Tumim în mână; datorită acelor două pietre revenise pe drumul comorii lui. en He was planning as he left the bar. He had remembered that one of the crystal merchant's suppliers transported his crystal by means of caravans that crossed the desert. He held Urim and Thummim in his hand; because of those two stones, he was once again on the way to his treasure. fr Il était tout content quand il ressortit du café. Il venait de se rappeler que l'un des fournisseurs du Marchand lui apportait ses cristaux grâce aux caravanes qui tra-versaient le désert. Il garda Ourim et Tou-mim entre ses mains ; à cause de ces deux pierres, voilà qu'il revenait sur la route de son trésor. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Întotdeauna sunt în preajma celor care-şi trăiesc Legenda Personală”, îi spusese bătrânul rege. Nu costa nimic dacă mergea până la depozit ca să afle dacă într-adevăr Piramidele chiar erau aşa de departe. en "I am always nearby, when someone wants to realize their destiny," the old king had told him. What could it cost to go over to the supplier's warehouse and find out if the Pyramids were really that far away? fr «Je suis toujours à côté de ceux qui vivent leur Légende Personnelle», avait dit le vieux roi. Il n'avait rien à perdre à aller jusqu'à l'entrepôt, pour savoir si les Pyramides se trouvaient réellement si loin. de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul şedea într-o hardughie mirosind a animale, sudoare şi praf. Hărăbaia nu se putea chema depozit, abia dacă era un şopron. „Toată viaţa m-am chinuit, ca să ajung să trec printr-un loc ca ăsta”, gândi, în timp ce răsfoia distrat o revistă de chimie. „Zece ani de studiu să mă conducă la grajd.” en The Englishman was sitting on a bench in a structure that smelled of animals, sweat, and dust; it was part warehouse, part corral. I never thought I'd end up in a place like this, he thought, as he leafed through the pages of a chemical journal. Ten years at the university, and here I am in a corral. fr L'Anglais était assis, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui sentait les bêtes, la sueur, la poussière. On ne pouvait guère appe-ler cela un entrepôt; c'était tout juste un enclos à bétail. «Toute mon existence pour en arriver à passer par un endroit comme celui-ci, se dit-il, tout en feuilletant distraitement une revue de chimie. Dix années d'études m'amènent dans un enclos à bétail!» de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar trebuia să meargă mai departe. Trebuia să creadă în semne. Toată viaţa lui, toate studiile le dedicase căutării limbajului unic pe care-l vorbea Universul. La început se interesase de esperanto, apoi de religii, şi în sfârşit, de Alchimie. Ştia să vorbească esperanto, înţelegea perfect felurite religii, dar încă nu devenise Alchimist. en But he had to move on. He believed in omens. All his life and all his studies were aimed at finding the one true language of the universe. First he had studied Esperanto, then the world's religions, and now it was alchemy. He knew how to speak Esperanto, he understood all the major religions well, but he wasn't yet an alchemist. fr Mais il fallait poursuivre. Il fallait croire aux signes. Toute sa vie, toutes ses études s'étaient centrées sur la recherche du lan-gage unique que parle l'Univers. Au début, il s'était intéressé à l'espéranto, puis aux religions, et pour finir à l'alchimie. Il savait parler l'espéranto, entendait parfaitement les diverses religions, mais ce n'était pas encore un alchimiste. de it es pt ------------------- ro Reuşise să descifreze lucruri importante, e-adevărat. Dar cercetările lui ajunseseră într-un punct de unde nu mai puteau progresa deloc. Încercase în zadar să intre în contact cu vreun alchimist. Însă alchimiştii erau oameni ciudaţi care se gândeau numai la ei şi aproape totdeauna refuzau să dea o mână de ajutor. en He had unraveled the truths behind important questions, but his studies had taken him to a point beyond which he could not seem to go. He had tried in vain to establish a relationship with an alchemist. But the alchemists were strange people, who thought only about themselves, and almost always refused to help him. fr Il avait réussi, sans doute, à déchiffrer des choses importantes. Mais ses recherches en étaient arrivées au point où il ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin. Il avait tenté, sans succès, d'entrer en relation avec un alchimiste, quel qu'il fût. Seulement, les alchimistes étaient d'étran-ges personnages, qui ne pensaient qu'à eux-mêmes et refusaient presque toujours leur aide. de it es pt ------------------- ro Cine ştie, poate nu descoperiseră taina Marii Opere -― numită Piatra Filozofală ― şi de aceea se închideau în tăcere. Cheltuise deja o parte din averea moştenită de la tatăl lui în căutarea zadarnică a Pietrei Filozofale. Frecventase cele mai bune biblioteci din lume şi-şi cumpărase cărţile cele mai importante şi mai rare despre alchimie. Într-una din ele descoperi că în urmă cu mulţi ani, un faimos alchimist arab vizitase Europa. en Who knows, maybe they had failed to discover the secret of the Master Work—the Philosopher's Stone —and for this reason kept their knowledge to themselves. He had already spent much of the fortune left to him by his father, fruitlessly seeking the Philosopher's Stone. He had spent enormous amounts of time at the great libraries of the world, and had purchased all the rarest and most important volumes on alchemy. In one he had read that, many years ago, a famous Arabian alchemist had visited Europe. fr Qui sait s'ils n'avaient pas découvert le secret du Grand Œuvre — autrement dit, la Pierre Philosophale — et si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'ils s'enfermaient dans le silence ? Il avait déjà dépensé une partie de la for-tune que son père lui avait laissée, en cher-chant, vainement, la Pierre Philosophale. Il avait fréquenté les meilleures biblio-thèques du monde, acheté les ouvrages les plus importants et les plus rares concer-nant l'alchimie. Dans l'un, il avait décou-vert que, bien des années plus tôt, un célèbre alchimiste arabe avait visité l'Eu-rope. de it es pt ------------------- ro Se spunea că număra peste două sute de ani, că descoperise Piatra Filozofală şi Elixirul Vieţii Lungi. Englezul rămăsese impresionat de povestire. Dar totul ar fi rămas doar o legendă, dacă un prieten de-al lui ― când s-a întors dintr-o expediţie arheologică din deşert ― nu i-ar fi povestit despre un arab înzestrat cu puteri extraordinare. Locuieşte în oaza Al-Fayoum, i-a spus prietenul. Iar oamenii spun că are două sute de ani şi că ştie să transforme orice metal în aur. en It was said that he was more than two hundred years old, and that he had discovered the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life. The Englishman had been profoundly impressed by the story. But he would never have thought it more than just a myth, had not a friend of his —returning from an archaeological expedition in the desert—told him about an Arab that was possessed of exceptional powers. "He lives at the Al-Fayoum oasis," his friend had said. "And people say that he is two hundred years old, and is able to transform any metal into gold." fr On disait qu'il avait plus de deux cents ans, qu'il avait découvert la Pierre Philosophale et l'Elixir de Longue Vie. Cette histoire avait fort impressionné l'An-glais. Mais tout cela serait resté pure légende, parmi tant d'autres, si l'un de ses amis, au retour d'une expédition archéolo-gique dans le désert, ne lui avait parlé d'un Arabe doué de pouvoirs exceptionnels. « Il vit dans l'oasis de Fayoum, lui avait-il dit. Et les gens racontent qu'il est âgé de deux cents ans et qu'il est capable de transformer en or n'importe quel métal.» de it es pt 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVII |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIX |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIX Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV